


Liberal Opinions

by chillydown



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/pseuds/chillydown
Summary: Arabella informs her husband of some gossip.





	Liberal Opinions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie/gifts).



"You know," Arabella coolly remarked to her husband, "there has been gossip about you and Miss Greysteel."

"In what way?"

"People say that you have taken her up as a lover."

For as talented a man as Jonathan Strange was, it was easy to see the many ways in which the man was lacking. Case in point, his inability to hide his feelings. The blush that he attempted to hide behind a book plainly told Arabella that though he did not expect this discussion, Jonathan had thought of such things before. "Well, she is my student. And I suspect that certain members of the London gentry are not as, ah, liberal in their opinions on women and magic as I am. And Miss Greysteel is a talented magician—but just that!" The more Strange talked, the more Arabella could feel him growing unbearably flustered. Though she was tempted to let him ramble, it would be best to cut off his panicked justifications.

"I am only repeating what the gossips say. After all, I suspect someone will mention this to you at some point."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about." As he talked, the flush started to drain from Strange's face. "I have no intention of taking Miss Greysteel as a lover. You are my wife and—"

"That being said," Arabella continued, "I would not be averse to you taking up Miss Greysteel as a lover...provided that I be allowed to ask her if I could join the two of you."

A look equal parts surprised and aroused spread across Strange's face. "Well then! I wouldn't mind, but I simply hadn't thought of asking you."

She couldn't help but smile. "As you said, certain members of the London gentry are not as liberal in their opinions as I am."

**Author's Note:**

> and thus some threesomes were had. enjoy!


End file.
